CUENTOS PARA DORMIR SUPER SENTAI
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: Dos gemelas amantes de la velocidad, dos guerreros samurái, dos ángeles, una princesa pirata, una espía y un trío de amantes de los dinosaurios y la aventura... parece sacado de una mala comedia… Oh, esperen, eso es. Bienvenidos a ¡CUENTOS PARA DORMIR SUPER SENTAI! Secuela del fic NIÑEROS EN ROJO


**SUMARY:** Nuestros líderes Sentai favoritos están de vuelta, pero nuevamente, no solos. Nuevamente a cargo de sus hijos, los Sentai rojos deben planear una estrategia para dormir a sus pequeños. ¿Qué harán?

Dos gemelas amantes de la velocidad, dos guerreros samurái, dos ángeles, una princesa pirata, una espía y un trío de amantes de los dinosaurios y la aventura... parece sacado de una mala comedia… Oh, esperen, eso es. Bienvenidos a ¡CUENTOS PARA DORMIR SUPER SENTAI!

**N/A:** SECUELA DEL FIC: NIÑEROS EN ROJO. Las frases que estén entre comillas, significa, que son diálogos que van dentro del cuento. Y cada apartado **OoOoO** cuando comience la historia, es un regreso a la realidad o al cuento. Si no dice quien narra, significa que sigue el mismo personaje, donde se haya quedado.

**CUENTOS PARA DORMIR SUPER SENTAI**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Al igual que en la aventura anterior. Sosuke, Takeru, Alata, Marvelous, Hiromu y Daigo, se encontraban en la mansión Yuuzuki-Kiryu cuidando nuevamente de sus hijos. Afortunadamente, sólo tenían que dormirlos, parece sencillo ¿No es así? Mmm… quizás no tanto.

Después de una tarde de juegos, los once pequeños habían terminado algo sucios, por lo que primero era hora del baño… salvo que había un problema. Había siete niñas y cuatro niños. Obviamente los niños podían bañarse bajo el discreto cuidado de sus Padres, porque eran hombres. ¿Pero y las niñas? Era riesgoso, pero debían dejar que las siete niñas se bañaran juntas y tuvieran su propia privacidad. Después de todo, era el pequeño precio a pagar, por haberse puesto de alguno modo "deacuerdo" en que cada uno tuviera una niña, a excepción de Sosuke, pues él tenía gemelas.

La hora del baño terminó, y cuando pareciera que las niñas hubieran hecho un desastre; fue todo lo contrario. Takeshi, Shota, Hitoshi y Rei, tuvieron una "inofensiva" pelea de agua y jabón. Tan impactante fue la guerra, que inclusive, Takeru, Alata y Daigo tuvieron que tomar una ducha.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

― ¡Hora de la cena! ― Informó Daigo.

De inmediato, los pequeños vitorearon con entusiasmo.

Los demás Sentai, ayudaron a Daigo a servir la comida de sus hijos. Pesadamente, después de servir, también se acomodaron en el enorme comedor de la mansión. Los líderes Sentai, no podían creer cómo en un par de horas, sus hijos los traían vueltos locos, casi como torbellinos.

La buena noticia, es que ya casi era hora de dormir.

― Papi ¿Puedo comer más postre? ― Cuestionó la primogénita Sakurada, mirando a su padre.

Hiromu negó mientras bebía un poco de leche.― Lo siento Yukiko, conoces las reglas, nada de azúcar extra antes de dormir ―

La pequeña sólo pudo hacer un leve mohín, pareciéndose por un instante a su madre.

― Creí que Yoko necesitaba de azúcar para mantener la energía ― Comentó Daigo.

― Así es ― Contestó.

― Entonces si es el caso… ¿Yukiko no necesita esa misma cantidad? ― Insistió el Kyoryu red.

― Sería así, si Yuki-chan no fuera mi hija, pero como sí lo es, su dependencia de dulces no es altamente necesaria como la de Yoko ― Explicó.

Daigo rascó su cabeza sin comprender totalmente. ― Lo que quiere decir, es que sus genes con los de Yoko obviamente están dentro de Yukiko, por lo que tiene un poco de ambos, no necesariamente lo mismo, pero un poco ― Explicó esta vez, el capitán pirata. El kyoryu red, asintió comprendiendo finalmente.

― ¿Alguien quiere pollo? ― Cuestionó Alata con una enorme sonrisa.

Al instante, Hiromu y Yukiko se congelaron en sus lugares. Incluso después de muchos años, el mayor Sakurada, no había superado su terrible y un tanto vergonzosa "fobia" a los pollos; sino que también se la había trasferido a su primogénita.

― ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? ― Comentó Marvelous con los brazos cruzados, pero con un tono de burla.

Los demás no lo evitaron y soltaron una leve risa. Inclusive los pequeños.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Después de cenar y cepillar sus dientes. Lo niños se colocaron sus pijamas. Los once se encontraban en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes de la mansión, así que era fácil que todos durmieran ahí.

― Muy bien, hora de dormir ― Anunció Alata con una enorme sonrisa, luego de arropar a sus hijos.

― Que descansen y que no los piquen los mosquitos ¿Deacuerdo? ― Dijo Sosuke de la misma manera.

Después todos los hombres, después de arropar a sus niños, se miraron para después asentir, y empezar a salir de la habitación lentamente.

Cuando pareciera que finalmente lo habían logrado. Un par de voces, los tensaron a todos.

― ¡Oigan! ¿A dónde van? ―

― Mizuki, Miyumi, Princesas ¿Qué ocurre? ― Pidió Sosuke con nerviosismo notorio. Pues algo que habían sacado, además de la belleza, era la actitud de su madre.

― ¡No tenemos sueño! ― Exclamó Shota golpeando las sábanas con su pequeño puño.

― ¡Si! ¡Yo quiero jugar! ― Exclamó Miwa con una sonrisa.

― Miwa, ya es muy noche para jugar ― Comentó Alata.

― Claro que no, apenas son las 9 de la noche ― Replicó la menor Shiba, Aimi.

― Puede ser temprano, pero los samurái también duermen, ¿Recuerdas? ― Dijo Takeru tratando de convencer a su hija.

― Pero Otou-san tu siempre dices que dormir no es… ― Intentó decir Takeshi.

Pero rápidamente fue silenciado, con la mano de su padre en su boca. ― A veces puedo equivocarme Takeshi ― Corrigió el líder del Clan Shiba.

― ¡Vamos Papá! Déjanos jugar un rato más ― Pidió Hitoshi, el primogénito Kiryu. Mirando a su padre con sus ojos suplicantes.

Daigo rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza, tratando de pensar.― Hitoshi, sabes que en otra situación lo haría, pero tus amigos y tú ya deben dormir ―

― ¡No es justo! ― Exclamó Rei haciendo un mohín.

Ante esto, los pequeños empezaron a quejarse. Los padres no sabían qué hacer. Creían que esta noche terminaría pronto, más fue todo lo contrario.

― ¡Silencio todos! ― Exclamó Akari.

De inmediato, tanto niños como adultos, obedecieron y la miraron.

― ¿Qué ocurre Akari-san? ― Cuestionó Emi, quien se encontraba a lado de la Kiryu.

― ¡Tengo una idea! ― Declaró. Los demás la miraron sin comprender. ― Es una idea que nos beneficiará a ambos bandos ― Comenzó a decir, con una mirada y voz determinada y a la vez tentadora.

La forma en la que hablaba, los asustó un poco. Los Sentai rojos, miraron a Daigo, éste se encogió de hombros. ― Amy y ella ven muchas series de policías ― Dijo con simplicidad, ante la confusión de los demás.

― Akari, debes enserio, dejar de ver esas series ― Opinó su hermano, Hitoshi.

― ¡Sobre mi cadáver! ― Declaró.

Hitoshi y Rei rodaron sus ojos cansados. Después de todo, era inútil tratar con ella.

― ¿Cuál era tu idea Akari-san? ― Pidió la pequeña pirata, tratando de volver al tema.

― ¡Oh sí! ― Exclamó recobrando la compostura. ― Todos dormiremos ―

― ¿¡Qué!? ―

― ¡Ah! ¡No! ―

― ¡No quiero! ―

― ¿Estás bromeando? ―

Se quejaban todos los niños. Akari puso los ojos en blanco. ― ¿Me dejan terminar? ― Los demás guardaron silencio mientras hacían un puchero. ― Como decía, todos dormiremos, pero antes, quiero que nos lean un cuento ―

Al oír aquello último, los Padres estaban asombrados. Por su parte, los rostros de los niños se iluminaron de emoción ante aquella idea.

― ¿Quieren que les leamos un cuento? ― Cuestionó Hiromu con escepticismo.

A lo que nos niños asintieron vertiginosamente.

Hiromu, miró a sus iguales. Que no tuvieron otra opción más que asentir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

― ¿La Sirenita? ― Cuestionó Alata, mostrando el libro. Los niños se encontraban en el piso sentados sobre unas mantas. Al oír el titulo, todos negaron.

Esta vez, Sosuke mostró un libro diferente. ― ¿Los Tres Mosqueteros? ― Pero la respuesta, siguió siendo negativa.

― ¿Qué tal Blancanieves? ― Interrogó Daigo. Los ojos de las niñas se iluminaron. Pero los niños protestaron.

― ¡Ese no papá! ― Exclamó Rei.

― Pero… ¿Qué tiene de malo? ― Cuestionó Alata, quitándole el libro a Daigo.

― ¡Somos niños! ¡Yo quiero Dragones que escupan fuego! ― Declaró Shota. Al momento que simulaba ruidos de un Dragón furioso.

Hitoshi, Rei y Takeshi asintieron, apoyando la idea de su amigo.

― ¡Yo no quiero Dragones! ¡Yo quiero una historia de amor con princesas! ― Interrumpió la menor Shiba. Pues al igual que su madre, siempre preferiría las historias con finales felices y romances. Las niñas, obviamente apoyaron su idea.

Tan pronto como la paz había llegado, una nueva discusión se había armado. Las niñas con sus romances contra los niños con sus Dragones.

Marvelous, masajeaba sus sienes en busca de paciencia. Más pronto una idea iluminó su cabeza. ― ¡Oigan! ― Gritó, llamando la atención de todos.

― ¿Qué pasa papi? ― Cuestionó su primogénita.

― Si, ¿Qué ocurre Marvelous? ― Pidió Alata.

― Para que niños y niñas estén contentos, nosotros inventaremos la historia, con ustedes como protagonistas ― Explicó el Capitán pirata, señalando a los pequeños.

Lo pensaron un poco. Para después dar grititos de felicidad. Tal parece que estaban deacuerdo con la idea.

― ¡Sí! ¡Una historia como las del tío Gai! ¡Genial Papi! ― Elogió Emi con una enorme sonrisa, que a Marvelous le recordaba a Ahim.

Mientras los niños vitoreaban. Los líderes se acercaron a su igual pirata. ― ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ―

El capitán se encogió de hombros.― Sólo me vino a la cabeza. Además esas historias de Súper Sentai que Gai cuenta, siempre logran dormir a Emi y a los gemelos de Luka y Hakase. Si no los duerme por aburrimiento, supongo que los duerme porque son divertidos ― Explicó.

Los demás no supieron que significaba realmente aquello. Pero… debían intentarlo ¿No?

― ¿Y bien? ―

― Hagámoslo ― Declararon todos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nuevamente, los niños estaban acomodados en el piso, los hombres estaban sentados en sillas, para tener una mejor visibilidad. Excepto Takeru claro, él, quien sabe cómo, tenía un cojín en su silla. Sin poder evitarlo, sus hijos soltaron una leve risita. Pero el señor decidió no darle importancia.

― Muy bien ― Comenzó a decir Sosuke. ― Este cuento…Mmm… tendrá muchas cosas ― Dijo, sin realmente qué decir. ― Así que ¿Comenzamos? ― Cuestionó. A lo que los niños dieron un sonoroso "sí".

**NARRA SOSUKE**

La ciudad de Tokio, había sido pacífica por años. Pero, unas extrañas criaturas comenzaron a emerger de la oscuridad, era unas criaturas horribles y asquerosas, tan temibles y peligrosas que el mismo sol temía de ellas… eran…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

― ¡Sosuke! ― Interrumpió Marvelous. Al ver que su pequeña se había aferrado a su pierna con el miedo marcado en su carita.

― Upps, lo siento ― Dijo rascándose la cabeza. ― Bien, dejémoslas, en que eran malvadas ¿Si? ― Emi sonrió y asintió. Se soltó de la pierna de su Padre y volvió a su lugar. ― Como decía… ―

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Las personas de la ciudad temían de aquellas criaturas, pero para su suerte, aparecieron las intrépidas gemelas Mizuki y Miyumi Esumi

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

― ¡Sí! ¡Esas somos nosotras! ― Exclamaron las niñas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ambas manejaban su vehículo a velocidad mach, por las calles de la justicia para ir a salvar a las personas. Cuando llegaron a la ciudad, vieron que había un gran desastre por limpiar.

"Pobre ciudad, es un desastre" Dijo Mizuki.

"Busquemos sobrevivientes" Opinó Miyumi.

Ambas asintieron y comenzaron a explorar la ciudad.

"¡Espera! ¿Escuchaste eso?" Cuestionó Miyumi mirando a su hermana.

"No escucho nada qué es…"

"¡Corre!" Exclamó Miyumi, al ver que un monstruo se les acercaba. Su gemela obedeció y ambas comenzaron su carrera por su vida. Ambas se movían con gran agilidad, evitando ser atrapadas por el monstruo.

"¡Imposible! ¡Imposible!" Exclamaron las dos. Pues de la nada, el monstruo comenzó a escupir fuego.

Pronto ambas tuvieron una idea. Ingresaron a su respectivo vehículo. Aceleraron lo más que pudieron y antes de estrellarse con el pie de aquella criatura salieron eyectadas de los mismos.

"¡Somos geniales!" Exclamaron chocando sus manos, mientras aterrizaban en su paracaídas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

― Mi turno ― Declaró Takeru interrumpiendo.

― ¿Qué te pasa Tono-sama? ― Cuestionó Sosuke con burla.

Takeru ignoró aquello. ― Tus hijas no se llevarán toda la gloria, me toca continuar la historia ―

― Como quieras ― Respondió Sosuke restándole importancia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**NARRA TAKERU**

Mizuki y Miyumi lograron herir al monstruo, pero no fue suficiente. De la nada aparecieron unos guerreros con armaduras sumamente fuertes. Como las gemelas estaban ocupadas, dos guerreros samurái empuñaron sus brillantes y filosas espadas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

― ¡Así se hace! ― Exclamaron Takeshi y Aimi chocando sus puños.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"¿Lista para la pelea Aimi?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

Los hermanos movieron con habilidad sus espadas, las criaturas no se inmutaron, pero al igual que una ventisca, Aimi y Takeshi atravesaron el torso de cuatro guerreros en segundos.

"Qué mal" Dijo Aimi fingiendo tristeza. "¡Hola guapo!" Exclamó. Para después cortar el brazo de aquel guerrero con gran habilidad.

"Deja de jugar Aimi" Reprimió Takeshi.

"¿Celoso?" Cuestionó divertida. "Así hasta te pareces a Otou-san"

Takeshi hizo una mueca de desagrado. Pero de pronto, lanzó su espada cerca de la cabeza de su hermana.

Cuando Aimi iba a protestar, vio que detrás suyo había un guerrero que iba atacarla. Su hermano la había salvado. "Okey, ya no digo nada" Declaró poniendo sus manos al frente en son de paz.

Takeshi sonrió, como sólo su padre podría hacerlo. Ambos continuaron peleando con gran tenacidad.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

― Presumido… ― Murmuró Sosuke con algo de desagrado.

El señor Shiba ni siquiera se inmutó en responder.

― ¡Ahora tú papá! ― Pidieron Miwa y Shota.

― Muy bien Mmm… veamos ― Dijo Alata de manera pensativa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**NARRA ALATA**

"Miwa Nee-san, ayúdame a subir" Pidió Shota haciendo un leve mohín.

"Mou, ya voy" Respondió Miwa al momento que tiraba del brazo de su hermanito para ayudarlo a subir a aquella Torre que estaban escalando para rescatar a unas personas.

"Vinieron a salvarnos" "Muchas gracias" Decían las personas.

"Ya no teman ciudadanos, los sacaremos de aquí" Dijo Miwa con total determinación.

"Tómalo con calma Nee-san" Musitó Shota un tanto avergonzado.

"Mou, Shota eres un grosero" Declaró la mayor haciendo un puchero.

"Gomen, ¿Nos vamos?"

Miwa asintió. Y así, ambos son sus Gosei cards elevaron a la gente y la ayudaron a ponerse a salvo.

Finalmente aquella torre comenzó a desmoronarse. Rápidamente los ángeles se pusieron a salvo.

Cuando de pronto, un grito femenino alertó a Shota.

"Shota ¿A dónde vas?" Pidió su hermana.

Pero el pequeño a una gran velocidad descendió y empujó a la niña fuera del camino, antes de que los restos de la torre la aplastaran.

Ya a salvo. "Mi héroe, muchas gracias" Dijo la niña con ojos brillosos.

Shota asintió. "Es mi trabajo, y ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Emi… Emi de… ¡Ahhh!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

― ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh! ¡Marvelous! ¡Detente! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Duele! ― Pedía Alata, de manera entre cortada, pues de un momento a otro, el capitán pirata lo había tomado del cuello y los estaba estrangulando.

― ¿Cómo te atreves a meter a mi hija en tu parte del cuento? ― Cuestionó sin dejar de agredirlo. ― Y todavía emparejarla con tu mocoso, eso sí que no te lo permito Rojito ― Declaró el Gokai Red.

― E-Emi… di algo por favor ― Musitó Alata, tratando de contar con la salvación de la niña.

La pequeña jugó con sus manitas.― Gomen tío Alata-san, pero mi papi dice que él siempre será mi héroe y nadie más, tú no debiste jugar con esa regla ― Explicó inocentemente.

― ¿Ya oíste? ―

― Sí… sí, ya, ya lo entiendo, lo siento ¡Suéltame! ― Pedía el Gosei Red con la falta de aire al máximo.

Marvelous, obedeció y soltó al chico. Sin evitarlo Miwa y Shota sonrieron.

― Aparte de agresivo… celoso ― Musitó Alata, cuando ya había recuperado un poco el aire.

― No debiste jugar con la regla ― Le dijo Hiromu de vuelta, algo burlón.

― Ahora yo continuaré ―

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**NARRA MARVELOUS**

Cuando pareciera que la pequeña princesa iba a ser aplastada, ágilmente sacó su arma y comenzó a dispararle a los trozos de concreto que caían, logrando así, que se convirtieran en polvo. Estando a salvo, se dedicó a rescatar a los terrícolas.

"¿Quién rayos eres tú?" Cuestionó una extraña criatura.

"Yo… soy una princesa pirata"

"Jajaja eso no encaja para nada" Se mofó la criatura.

"Lamento, que cambie su opinión, pero lo crea o no puedo acabarlo" Declaró Emi señalando al ser con su sable. Pero sin perder, el estilo de habla de su madre.

"¿Tu acabaras conmigo? ¿Con que motivo?"

"Con el simple hecho que cuando encuentro algo que no me gusta… lo hundo" Aseguró con una media sonrisa.

"Te espero" Retó.

Emi sonrió y comenzó a correr hacia el ser. "¡Hagamos un espectáculo!" Exclamó al momento de atacarlo.

De un momento a otro Emi había acabado con esa criatura altanera y salvado a varios terrícolas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

― Nada mal, Capitán ― Comentó Hiromu. ― Pero llegó mi turno.

― ¡Vamos Papi! ― Exclamó Yukiko con entusiasmo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**NARRA HIROMU**

Mientras los demás trabajan en el suelo, Yukiko, la espía conducía con gran agilidad un Megazord para así derrotar a los enormes monstruos, que estaban destruyendo los edificios.

"Acabaré con todos y cada uno" Declaró mientras con una mano movía el control del Megazord y con la mano libre mordía una barra de chocolate.

De improviso sintió una sacudida. "¡Hey por la espalda no se vale!" Reprimió haciendo un mohín. Como toda una experta, condujo el Megazord, y atacó a la enorme criatura, provocando que retrocediera. "No me vas a ignorar" con esto, Yukiko saltó del Megazord, gracias a su habilidad genética, la chica pudo saltar una gran distancia sin sufrir daño alguno.

Aterrizó en la azotea de un edificio. "Oye" Gritó llamando la atención del monstruo. Al tenerlo frente, Yukiko se quitó las gafas oscuras que traía tirándolas a su costado. "No te escaparás hasta que acabe contigo" Dicho esto, y a una velocidad impresionante, la espía golpeo al ser derribándolo contra un edificio, mismo que lo terminó de aplastar.

"Roger" Concluyó alzando su pulgar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

― ¡Sigo yo! ¡Sigo yo! ― Exclamó Daigo con el entusiasmo marcado en su rostro.

Hiromu, destapó sus oídos, pues el grito de Daigo lo había asustado. ― Está bien King, concluye este loco cuento ―

― ¡Demuestra lo valientes que somos papá! ― Animaron su trío de hijos, mientras hacían su signo de paz.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**NARRA DAIGO**

Con las gemelas, los samurái, los ángeles y la pirata ocupados en la parte terrestre y con la espía vigilando los cielos. Era momento de traer más apoyo.

Fue así como un fuerte rugido, los alertó a todos; mirando hacia el horizonte pudieron ver a dos ¿Dinosaurios? Oh sí, más específicamente, eran un tiranosaurio y una triceraptors.

"¡Woho! A esto me refería ¿No es así chicos?" Cuestionó Rei mirando a sus hermanos. Hitoshi estaba a lado suyo montando el tiranosaurio, mientras que Akari montaba la triceraptors.

"¡Muy valiente!" Exclamaron el trío de hermanos.

Los tres cabalgaban como profesionales aquellos dinosaurios. Mismos que con su gran ferocidad destruían a cada monstruo que se les cruzaba en el camino.

Hubo explosiones, patadas, golpes, puñetazos, disparos, risas, espadazos, volaron, condujeron y salvaron a las personas de esa ciudad.

Tan rápido como llegó, aquella apocalíptica guerra había terminado; los once niños descendientes de Súper Sentai, habían ganado y les habían asegurado la vida a todas aquellas personas.

Después de todo ¿Quién dice que dos gemelas amantes de la velocidad, dos samurái, dos ángeles, una princesa pirata, una espía y tres cabalgadores de dinosaurios, no pueden trabajar juntos?

EL FIN…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Daigo suspiró dándole el final a la historia. Cuando él y el resto de sus iguales miraron a sus hijos, se llevaron una mirada tierna.

Los once estaban acurrucados, perdidamente dormidos.

― Bueno… funcionó ― Declaró Takeru. Los demás asintieron, de pronto, ellos también comenzaron a bostezar.

― ¿Saben? No me caería mal, acostarme ahí con ellos ― Opinó Sosuke.

― Estamos contigo ― Dijeron al unísono, al momento que cada uno se acomodaba con su respectivo retoño o retoños.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A pesar de la difícil situación; nuevamente habían logrado con éxito entretener a sus hijos. Y para la mañana, que sus esposas llegaran, se llevarían una grata y tierna sorpresa, al ver a sus esposos convivir con sus pequeños.

En definitiva, los cuentos para dormir Súper Sentai, eran muy efectivos.

**EL FIN**

**N/A: **¿Qué tal? En realidad no pensaba extenderme tanto… pero las más de 3300 palabras dicen otra cosa Jejeje. Espero hayan disfrutado de este fic, y que les diera algo de humor a su día. Ya saben que si fue de su agrado, no olviden comentar, los comentarios me inspiran a seguir.

¡Saludos!


End file.
